<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 10 by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493366">【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Djw2021, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>題目：逆序Robin。</p><p>可以看做是中世紀(大概)，然後Dick未成年預警！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason在接到皇帝的傳令時，只有"不敢置信"這四個字可以形容他的震驚。他名義上的兄長似乎早就知道上面寫了什麼內容，正用著同情的視線望向這邊。</p><p>「你覺得我能拒絕嗎？」<br/>
「當然，下場就是我們一起掉腦袋瓜」</p><p>坐在茶桌前的Tim已經悠閒的喝起傭人泡的茶了，這混帳事不關己的時候就這樣。他是小王子的學伴沒錯，未來也預計繼續以一名隨從的身份服侍他，但Jason可不知道他負責的教育指導還包含了性方面，至少Tim曾任Damian王子隨從的時期沒有。</p><p>他又拿起了那封羊皮紙看了好幾遍，左右橫放翻轉顛倒，企圖從上面找出任何可能暗藏的暗號，最後Jason死心把手上的指令書擺正重新攤開，內容果然還是和剛才相同。</p><p>「你看多少次墨水也不會改變漬跡」<br/>
「......這不會成為話柄嗎？」<br/>
「只可惜小王子大吵大鬧，說不是你，他不願意。皇帝頭痛不已，大王子被煩得說隨他高興就好」</p><p>Tim放下了茶杯。雖然他仍在微笑，注視義弟的神情卻相當認真。</p><p>「你也清楚繼承權不會再更動了」</p><p>旁邊的仕從沒有被屏退，但是有老家本身傾向大王子派系的近仕在。宮內的確存有打算扶持二王子上台的貴族，所以Jason他們在指導上特意寬容一點，內容也是以如何輔助皇帝的教育為主，甚至連王子自己的家人都很寵他，才會導致他如此任性。</p><p>然而這條命令實為一次對向來抱持中立的他們一族的考驗。最近二王子派的貴族大概是因為焦急，暗中活躍了起來，Jason也有收到風聲。Tim去年便辭去Damian的隨從一職轉為現任皇帝的官員，二王子的要求剛好可以當作表面藉口，試探他們是否願意藉此正式支持大王子派。</p><p>Jason嘆了一口氣，放棄繼續思考這些麻煩的政治鬥爭。<br/>
--<br/>
這還是Jason第一次進來王子的寢室，真不愧是王族，房間寬敞的程度實在是讓他這種受到提拔才得以晉升到本家，地位連富豪都比不上的尾端貴族暗罵：大的有夠沒必要，把我們的稅金還來。不過這些話當然不能說出口，Jason緩慢走到半躺在床上的男孩面前，盡可能以優雅的姿態單膝跪下在繡有華美刺繡的柔軟地毯上，畢恭畢敬的垂下頭。</p><p>「Dick王子，由衷感謝您的厚愛。今日還請准許我教導您同房之事」<br/>
「Jay、你在生我的氣嗎？」</p><p>但他的男孩卻沒有表現出身為王族該具有的姿態與自信，反而是不安地詢問起他的隨從。Jason無言地抬起頭，Dick睜者水汪汪的濕潤藍眼注視Jason，微微皺起來的小臉好像下一秒他隨時就會難過得哭出來。</p><p>「我沒有」<br/>
「可是你的用詞就是在生氣的時候才會這樣說話......」<br/>
「呆子，教過你好多次。我是臣你是主，這才是正確的用字遣詞」</p><p>面對眼前的漂亮男孩，Jason總是無法真心對他生氣，基本上最後退讓的人都是自己。他站起身坐到床邊後Dick立刻挪動身子黏了過來，Jason懲罰性地敲打一下Dick的頭，被教訓的王子更是不滿地鼓起了兩頰。</p><p>「可是等我降為公爵後，我想要你成為我的夫人。到時候我們地位就一樣－－」<br/>
「夢話就去夢裡說」</p><p>Jason彈了一下男孩光滑白潔的額頭，看著他吃痛地揉起被處罰的部分。他也忘記是從哪一天開始，Dick開始會在抱者自己撒嬌時，嚷嚷著說要讓Jason等他長大後嫁給他，這些Jason都當作童言戲語應付過去。</p><p>某次早課時他還收到王子特地起個大早去花圃裡拆下仍沾有露珠的嬌嫩花朵，本身相當喜愛花草的Jason非常欣喜地收下，然後他拎者滿手都是泥土還莫名脹紅臉的Dick去沐浴。</p><p>那朵花到現在都還夾在Jason最喜歡的詩集裡。</p><p>「好了，我們來上課吧」<br/>
「嗯！」</p><p>舌頭舔過因為緊張而發乾的嘴唇，接著Jason深深吐了一口氣算是給自己做好心理準備。他讓Dick去脫掉睡衣保持跟剛才相同的姿勢，自己也褪下遮蓋皮膚的罩衫和內裡的衣物。來這之前Jason已經先在宅邸做好清潔，照理來說皇帝應該會派人來指導他如何清理跟確認，據說關於這件事Tim大力為他的弟弟求情，皇帝同意了。</p><p>Jason緩慢爬到王子腿中間，Dick目不轉睛盯著這邊的純真目光讓他不是很自在。他低下頭，強迫自己握住那才剛啟蒙的部位，手裡的東西還軟軟的、小小的，帶有一點粉色，Jason忍不住在心中感嘆他照顧了好幾年的小男孩這下真的長大了。</p><p><br/>
可是Dick在他握住那邊的時候瞬間彈了一下，全身僵硬起來，微微顫抖的柔嫩手掌覆上他的老師的肩膀上尋求安慰。同為男性，Jason很清楚對方目前的這股恐懼來源，身上最脆弱的部位就這樣被別人握在手中，而且缺乏知識的Dick不可能知道Jason要對他做什麼，沒有推開自己也是因為信任他。</p><p>想到這，Jason放軟了音調開口安撫害怕的男孩。</p><p>「通常都會有這個，所以你要習慣」</p><p>話音剛落，Jason便閉上眼將手裡的性器整個含了進去。男孩的東西很小，這讓Jason有足夠的空間可以讓陰莖在他口腔吞吐。他極富技巧地用舌頭去挑弄嘴裡的龜頭，小心地避開牙齒去嗑到脆弱的前端，感受肉柱在他的口中逐漸變硬，同時手也跟者往下搓揉起底部的兩顆囊袋。</p><p>「哈、Jay－－為什麼，要吃那邊？」</p><p>第一次體驗口交的Dick開始控制不住地喘息，抓緊Jason肩膀的手力道也越來越大，從他的嘴裡正吟出細細軟軟的叫聲。隨著嘴裡陰莖的硬度提升，從龜頭前方的小孔也跟者分泌出愛液，Jason用舌尖刮搔過不斷湧出的液體後舔掉。然後再一次的深入、吞下整根性器後，他暫時吐了出來。他抬起頭望者被自己服務的人，只見男孩白皙的臉龐泛起紅潤，眼角閃著淚光不斷喘氣。</p><p>「Jay...那樣做，好吃嗎？」</p><p>怎麼可能好吃！Jason在內心翻了白眼。他從沒想過自己有一天會去吸其他男性的老二，自尊心讓他很想說些諷刺的話，可是Dick再怎麼樣也是王族的一員，而且男孩也不是因為討厭或想要惡整自己，才命令他來做性教育的指導。衡量之下，Jason只得違背良心告訴Dick很美味，但他錯過了在回答的那一瞬間對方眼瞳中閃過的一絲火光。</p><p>「那我想讓Jay多吃點！」<br/>
「慢者、唔－－」</p><p>先一步的Dick已經按者Jason的頭逼他再度吞下自己的陰莖，本能教會了男孩一位男人的慾望與快樂，他有些粗暴地抓起教師的頭髮好讓那濕熱的口腔把自己含的更深，這一次的行為他甚至學會順勢跟著動作晃腰，在對方的嘴裡追求更大的快感。</p><p>「好舒服、Jay－像這樣－－」</p><p>不論Dick的東西再怎麼稚嫩，勃起之後陰莖也仍然有一定的長度。被迫吞吐的Jason努力克制雙手不要去推開在他嘴裡蠻橫衝撞的人，直到Dick突然重重的挺腰，龜頭跟者刺到喉頭深處引起喉嚨的反射縮緊，男孩就這麼在Jason的嘴裡射出了第一次。大概是初次體驗的餘韻過於衝擊，Dick又抽動了好幾下才不捨地從舒適的口腔中拔出略顯疲軟的柱體，但他退出後Jason俯到旁邊不停乾嘔的姿態卻嚇壞了男孩。</p><p>「Jay！你還好嗎！」<br/>
「我咳...沒事－咳」</p><p>Dick趕緊拿過放置在床頭邊上的水瓶倒了一杯水給他，一邊焦急地看著不斷咳嗽的Jason。等到Jason終於緩過來時Dick似乎是下定某種決心，柔軟的手掌伸向他的老師那從頭到尾都毫無反應的陰莖上。</p><p>可是教師先一步阻止了王子的舉動。</p><p>「你不用這樣做，以後也不需要」<br/>
「可是我也想－」<br/>
「沒有可是，我們繼續」</p><p>在腰下墊了塊枕頭後Jason改讓自己躺在床上，他打開雙腿讓已經滿臉通紅的小男孩來到他的腿間。</p><p>「這裡就是你等等要進入的地方.......。你要學會擴張」<br/>
「擴張？」<br/>
「對，像這樣用手指打開這個部位。習慣之後可以再加一根手指進來」</p><p>Jason強忍羞恥用著自己的手指插進那個早先用大量的油潤滑過，現在滑膩的穴口。他艱難地前後移動，示範擴張給Dick看，對方全神貫注的視線使Jason忍不住撇過頭逃避，集中把注意力放在下半身。可是他閉上眼後，後穴傳來的異物感與不適反而加大，接著他察覺到某個不是他手指的東西也跟者擠了進來。</p><p>「是這樣嗎？」</p><p>男孩的手指跟成年男子相比起來還是細的太多了，不過Jason仍抽離自己的手指讓Dick獨自模仿、學習他剛才的動作。他的學生學得認真又快，Jason一邊感受後穴打開的程度，時不時開口鼓勵他。</p><p>「對、你做的很好，現在可以放進第三根...」</p><p>受到稱讚的Dick手指動得更賣力，三根、緊接者是第四根，另外一隻手則不停撫摸Jason的大腿內側，這種微癢的刺激刮搔Jason體內些微的快感，這使得他下意識放鬆了腰的力量。多虧於此，前戲的進行比Jason預期中的還要快，等到他認為應該足夠時他又在腰下多墊了一塊枕頭，好使他的後穴可以直接抬高到跪在他兩腿間的Dick的胯部，接者他雙手微撐開入口，讓Dick自己扶者陰莖抵在那邊。</p><p>「現在，試者進來」<br/>
「好緊、好熱－嗯唔......」</p><p>點點頭，Dick慢慢地挺進Jason體內。也許是扶著的姿勢不好進入，他的雙手改抓緊Jason的膝窩下方，在內壁夾擋陰莖的侵犯時好有個地方施力讓他撞開。直到Dick終於成功把整根硬挺埋進Jason體內後，他眼角泛著淚光，不停大口喘氣，軟嫩緊緻的小穴不斷擠壓他的慾望，和剛才一樣、甚至是超過剛才在對方口中的快感使青澀的男孩不知所措。</p><p>「Jay，接下來我該怎麼做...」<br/>
「動起來，搖晃你的腰」</p><p>Dick很聽話的照做，先是試探性的淺淺摩擦一兩下，再確定Jason沒有開口要他停下、而且這樣做的確很舒服時，他開始自顧自地動起來，抽插的力道逐漸加大。Dick不斷呼喊Jason的名子，掐住大腿的手用力到飽滿的腿肉在他手中變形擠出，緊接者他突然趴下身到Jason的胸膛上，自主舔咬起他視野前方的乳頭。</p><p>那埋在自己體內的陰莖因這動作插的更深，逼得Jason忍不住縮起身挺起胸，反倒像獎勵男孩知道要疼愛他的胸。</p><p>「我從以前就覺得Jay的這裡看起來好好吃」</p><p>Dick一邊啃咬一邊訴說，Jason的乳頭比他的大一點，他含進嘴裡的口感剛剛好。吸吮他的腸壁還會因為每一下他對乳首的舔弄而咬得更緊，Dick舒服的哼了好幾聲，嘴巴更加賣力地照顧口中的果實，他把這當成教師給他的獎勵。</p><p>耳朵可以聽見Jason有些壓抑的低喘，從陰莖傳來的熱度讓Dick完全顧及不上身下的人，他從來沒有感受過這麼瘋狂的事情。不論是雙方肉體所撞擊的聲響，還是陰囊拍打臀肉帶來的刺激，又或者是那高溫吸吮自己陰莖的肉穴，每一項新體驗都喚醒男孩與生俱來的本能，Dick確信了一件事，Jason的身體就該是供他回歸的地方，他的陰莖就該待在Jason體內。</p><p>「Jay ！Jay！我又要－－」<br/>
「沒、沒關係，射吧」</p><p>那股直衝腦門的刺激又要來了，Dick再次用力咬住Jason的胸口後在他裡面高潮。不知道是因為吃痛還是Jason有意，在他咬住對方的同時內壁也一齊縮緊，榨出Dick勃起裡的所有液體。等到他覺得好像沒有東西在滴漏出來後，他鬆開手中的大腿伏在男人身上喘氣，好半會才能撐起身子向Jason搭話。</p><p>「Jay，我做得如何？」<br/>
「嘛......以第一次來講算不錯」<br/>
「真的嗎！」</p><p>初次體驗性事的男孩靦腆地笑著，接者又像是想到什麼突然洩氣趴回Jason身上。</p><p>「可是Jay好像沒有很舒服的樣子」<br/>
「你以後會更進步的」</p><p>不過到時候就是跟其他女人了，Jason撥開Dick因為汗水被打濕的瀏海邊在心中暗付。</p><p>「來吧，你還得把自己弄乾淨」<br/>
「嗯，可是我還想再待在Jay體內一下」<br/>
「真拿你沒辦法......」</p><p>考慮到這是唯一一次，Jason難得任由任性的王子在他身上撒嬌到滿足為止。</p><p>--<br/>
幾年後等到Damian王子繼承皇位，Dick下封為公爵後，Jason想都沒想到自己會再次接到來自皇帝的傳令。</p><p>這次上面命令他－－。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>